


Ready player one

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Italian GP 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Lewis is bored of playing video games. Valtteri makes a bet.





	Ready player one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So Lewis' live video was hella adorable and needed Valewis fic.

“I’m bored of this game.” Lewis sighs for what feels like the millionth time.

“Then pick another one.” Valtteri replies, his eyes focused on the screen.

“They only have F1 2017 and I don’t want to play something we do for a living.” Lewis whines, looking bored and fed up.

Valtteri looks at him. Lewis had been restless since qualifying had been delayed and now not even playing the game was distracting him.

With a sigh, Valtteri exits the game and goes to the main menu, selecting F1 2017.

“I said I didn’t want to play.” Lewis mumbles grumpily.

“Ah, but what if I made it interesting?” Valtteri asks.

“How?” Lewis asks, raising his eyebrow.

“We’ll do a quick race at monza in heavy rain. No assists. If you lose, you have to walk up the pitlane waving the Finnish flag.” Valtteri declares.

“And if I win?” Lewis asks.

“Then you can tell me to do anything you want and I can’t say no.” Valtteri smirks.

“Okay.” Lewis gives him a beaming smile. “Lets do this!”

Valtteri grins and selects multiplayer, selecting himself and Lewis.

Soon the race loads and the two drivers look at each other, fingers hovering over the controls.

The lights go out and the two drivers begin the game.

For the first two laps Valtteri leads, his eyes focused as he plays and fingers moving over the controls like lightening.

Lewis watches him out of the corner of his eye as they race. Valtteri had this level of intensity when he was in the zone, it was almost scary.

Lewis had found himself staring at Valtteri a lot lately. He had tried not to, but something about the Finn seemed hypnotic and drew him in like a moth to a flame.

Soon they’re on the final lap and Lewis is inching closer and closer to Valtteri.

In the end he manages a move on the outside and passes him to take the checkered flag.

Valtteri watches Lewis in stunned silence as the man cheers besides him happily.

“I won! I won! I beat you!” Lewis is grinning at him.

“I know. Congratulations.” Valtteri looks surprised.

“You never even saw me coming.” Lewis smirks. “Now I get to make you do anything…”

“Great.” Valtteri groans. “What are you going to make me do? Strip naked in the pitlane? Wave a British flag around?”

“No.” Lewis shakes his head, he suddenly looks nervous.

“Then what are you going to make me do?” Valtteri asks, frowning at the expression on Lewis’ face.

“I…I…” Lewis takes a deep breath and looks him in the eye. “I want you to kiss me.”

The breath gets knocked out of Valtteri’s lungs. “Kiss you?” He asks softly.

Lewis nods and looks down.

“Why?” Valtteri asks gently, scanning him.

“Because I’m in love with you and I didn’t know how else to tell you.” Lewis says in a small voice.

Valtteri nods, the silence seeming to stretch between them.

“Val?” Lewis asks after the silence starts feeling heavy. “You don’t need to kiss me, it’s fine. I’m sor-” Lewis looks up at him and cannot finish his sentence as suddenly Valtteri is kissing him.

Lewis kisses him back and Valtteri gently cups his face, kissing him softly.

When they part for air, Valtteri beams at the awestruck Lewis.

“You didn’t need to win a race in order to kiss me. You could have just asked.” Valtteri winks.

Lewis looks at him in shock and stutters. “I..I didn’t know you felt the same.”

“Well neither did I.” Valtteri replies. “I had assumed you were chasing Vettel.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lewis raises an eyebrow. “He’s so enamoured with Kimi he wouldn’t even notice if Maurizio painted the garage orange.”

Valtteri laughs. “That is true.” He smiles and takes Lewis’ hand. “How about after we finally get to qualify, I take you to dinner?”

“That sounds good.” Lewis smiles softly. “But only if you kiss me again.”

“That I can do.” Valtteri grins as he leans in closer to kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
